For many years boaters have trailered their boats to and from the water. When the boat is on the trailer it is always preferable to remove the boat's drain plug, so that lake water may be removed from the boat and rainwater does not build up in the boat's hull when storing the boat.
The boat operator must then remember to reinstall the drain plug before launching the boat into the water the next time the boat is to be used. If the operator forgets to reinstall the drain plug before launching the boat, the boat will probably sink. If it does not sink it will at least become swamped, resulting in an unpleasant if not costly scenario.
For years boaters have had a long-felt need to devise a way to help them remember to install the boat's drain plug before launching the boat. Many devices have come about to fill this need, from simple devices that attach the drain plug to the boat's ignition key, to the more elaborate devices that have electronic sensors that detect the absence of the drain plug when the boat is in the water and send an audible warning signal to the operator.
The biggest shortfall with these devices is that by the time the operator realizes that he has forgotten to install the drain plug, more than likely the boat has already been launched into the water. The above-mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein, which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.